Due to folding and packaging of curtains and draperies for shipment to, and storage in, retail stores, the curtains or draperies are very often creased, or even crushed out of shape. These misshapen goods must, upon removal from the package, be ironed in order to attempt to remove such wrinkles before the curtains or draperies can be hund or drapery rods.
Attempts have been made in the past to overcome these difficulties, and prior proposals are as follows.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,192,594, 1,650,051, and 3,327,844, collectively teach that a core may be formed by folding an initially flat piece of corrugated cardboard in such a way as to define an enlargement at each end of the cardboard. A fan-folded fabric would then be wrapped around this core, including the enlarged ends of the cardboard.